Highschool DxD: The Valkyrie & The Mafia
by PhantomMaster5
Summary: What if Issei has an older brother, that's not a pervert who went missing for 10 years and returns to find his brother a devil ? How will he react ? And what has he been doing for the past 10 years ?


After having a warm reunion, the Hyoudou family were in the living room catching up on things

Mr.Hyoudou: So the plane crashed and you and the other students ended up on a deserted island, later rescued by a container shipping ship ?

Kai: Pretty much...

Mrs.Hyoudou: Thank goddess you were rescued...

She said worried

Kai: Hehe,come to think of it it's been a while since I had some decent food...

He says causing his mother to smile

Mrs.Hyoudou: Don't worry were going to go buy ingredients to make your favorite...

Kai: You really don't have t-

Mrs.Hyoudou: Nonsense!you've been over seas for a long time, you deserve a home welcoming meal.

Kai: Sigh~ I guess I can't say no huh?

After that both parents left the leaving the two brothers with each other

Kai: So Issei, how is school?

Issei:pretty boring if you ask me,and hard...

Kai: Really...?

He asked suspiciously

Issei: Y-yeah, nothing interesting ever happenes.

Kai.*sigh* You can stop lying to me now Issei, I know that your a devil under Rias Gremory.

Issei: HOW?!

Kai: Well, the symbol on your arm.

He says pointing at his right arm.

Issei: Oh! That makes sen-NO HOLD ON HOW CAN YOU SEE IT?!

!CHOP!

Kai: You're too loud.

Issei: Sorry...

He apologized while rubbing his head. All of a sudden Kai's phone started ringing as he picked it up.

Kai: Hello?

??: Hello Kai, sorry for disturbing the reunion with you and your brother.

Kai: How did you...never mind that why did you call, Boss Antonio?

Antonio: About that,well remember when I said your base will be transferred to Japan,since your brother is there ?

Kai: Yeah...did something happen?

Antonio: Well,three days ago, during the time you where still on the ship, SirZeachs Lucifer the current devil king contacted me and wanted to someone to watch over his sister, I think you know whats happening from here, he should be informing her as we speak, addio and watch out for yourself old friend.

Kai: Biscuits.

Antonio: Oh and that doesn't mean you'll escape paper work.

He informed before hanging up.

Kai: Double biscuits.

Issei: Is something wrong?

Kai sighed before looking at his brother while smiling and says

Kai: Looks like I'll be babysitting you and your friends.

Issei: WHAT?!

Kai: I know it's confusing but I'll tell you every thing you need to know tomorrow, but for know...

As he said that their parents walked in and their mother cooked so much, because Kai said he was very hungry, "very".

Kai: MAN! THIS IS SO GOOD! I MISSED YOUR COOKING MOM!

Mrs.Hyoudou: Glad that you like it and it seems like you developed quite the appetite.

She said referring to the 50 plates on the table while Kai continued to munch down on the food while his brother and father just stared in shock at his unusual appetite.

-Mini time skip-

The Hyoudou brothers were walking to their rooms with Issei helping his brother on the stairs until they reached Kai's room.

Kai: Heh, nothing's changed huh?

He asked looking at his room

Issei: Mom cleaned the room it every day, in case you came back, well see you tomorrow.

Issei was about to leave the room but was stopped by Kai calling him

Kai: Hey, Issei ?

Issei: Hmm...

Kai: Nah, never mind...

Issei:...Well good night.

~Time skip~

Koah academy. 'Afternoon'

Issei was heading to the ORC building, because Rias said they had a meeting, which probably has something to do with Kai being their guard.

Issei: Man, I'm not gonna hear the end of it from Rias, am I.

On his way he met up with Kiba and they started walking to the club

Kiba: Hey Issei?

Issei: Hmm...

Kiba: What's with that pendant your always wearing?

Issei: Oh you noticed it...?

Kiba: I guess I'm the only one who did.

Issei: I'll tell you later.

He said while looking at the pendant, as Kiba looked at the name written on it.

Kiba: Kai?...no it couldn't be.

As the entered they where greeted by the other members of the club, except for one who was standing in the corner of the room, he had shoulder length black hair, has heterochromic eyes left one is red right one is green, wore a black jacket and a dark red shirt underneath, and a blue jeans and had a bandana around his forearm and a katana which he held over his shoulder. He had an unemotional face.

Akeno: Sigh~ Haru, would it kill you to greet them.

Rias: That's right they are part of this family.

Haru:...Well I'm not.

He said under his breath, which was true he was only their for support though it was unknown for how long he was there, but there's no doubt that Rias has asked him to join the peerage.

Rias: Anyway the reason why called all here today was because my brother contacted me yesterday day to inform me the a gaurd would be coming here starting today.

Kiba: But, why would he do that?

Rias: Probably because he thinks that we're too weak to protect ourselves.

A few moments later

Haru: Why am I sensing this familiar presence for some reason, I've been sensing it since yesterday night...and its coming closer, unless...

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, Akeno walked up to the door and opened to reveal Kai wearing a suite with a dragon symbol on it and had his cane and the bandages were still on

Rias,Akeno Koneko: That's our guard?

The three looked at him questionably, while Haru's eyes widened a little

Haru: M-master-

Kiba :Master Kai?!

Kai: Yo, idiot students no.1 2.

He greeted them with a scary smile and starts walking towards them

Kai: So how've you been?

Kiba: W-well...um...g-good?

He smiled nervously as Kai put his hands on their shoulders

Kai: Really?thats good to hear.

All of a sudden he punched Haru to the ceiling making him hang by his head, then kicked Kiba to a wall causing a crater

Kai: It seems that you've been abandoning the training I gave the both of you.

Haru: N-no that's not it,I lost the paper which contained my training, so I've been doing my regular training.

Haru said still hanging from his head

Kai: Oh, okay Issei, and where do you think your going little Bro ?

He asked making a scary face while grabbing the sneaking Issei by the head

Issei: T-to the toilet?

He answered only to be punched face first to the ground.

Rias: Excuse me, but why did you just attack my two servant and one who is soon to be one?

Kai: Oh please forgive my attitude, my name is Kai Hyoudou, and starting today I'll be your guard.

He said with a smile

Everyone except Issei Haru: WHAT?!

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
